User blog:Jakusz/TDROTS Episode 1
VeryUnknownFan: (Chris) Last season, we brought back a lot of the characters that sucked in prior seasons, characters who wanted to redeem themselevs. At the end, Bridgette was confronted by her ex, and won Redemption Island. This time, we are back at the film lot from TDA, because this season is all about.....THE STARS, and because they are stars, they deserve to be back on the lot. Every character who made a lasting impression in the past 7 seasons are here this season. It all goes down on TOTAL DRAMA: RETURN OF THE STARS. (theme music) (stop) no one talk yet (Chris) Let's introduce out characters. The first group of "actors" this season are Alejandro, Courtney, Heather, Scarlett, Jo, and Dave. (those 6 talk) 12:31 Coolboy87: (sCARLETT) : I am back, again? Wow. 12:31 Izzynoah12: (Dave) : Hmm... I can't believe I'm back! 12:31 Ellafan4evr: (Heather) : Ugh! Back in this crappy place! Same Chris, same crappy set.....at least only a few of those TDI annoyances are here this time. 12:31 Galtguy64: (Courtney) Another season of this crud? *eye roll* 12:31 VeryUnknownFan: (Jo) I have to admit, is is nice being on a crummy season not on Wawanakwa lsland. 12:31 Coolboy87: (Alejandro) : Señorita, relax... (Scarlett) : Oh shut it! I saw YOUR season! (Alejandro) : So I caught your attention, then? *Wriggles eye-brows* 12:32 Izzynoah12: (Dave) : *confessional* Who would've thought I'd be on a team with antagonists! 12:32 Ellafan4evr: (Heather) : Sorry Al, everyone knows about the little game you played in S3 12:32 VeryUnknownFan: (Chris) Hello you 6. You might be wondering why I introduced you 6 together. Say hello to your fellow Strategist teammates, cuz you are...TEAM STRATEGISTS 12:32 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : I do have a boyfriend, wannabe Justin. (Scarlett) : Seriously?! 12:33 Galtguy64: (Courtney) YOU have a boyfriend? Huh. 12:33 Ellafan4evr: (Heather) : O 12:33 Galtguy64: (Courtney) Whaat?! 12:33 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : Yeah and I won't let him run my game, unlike you! 12:33 VeryUnknownFan: (Jo) : (confessional) Really? This is my teammates? Ill be running the show by brunch 12:33 Izzynoah12: (Dave) : A strategist?! cool 12:33 Ellafan4evr: (Heather) : I'm on the Strategists? Big SHOCKER! 12:34 Galtguy64: (Courtney) *CONFESSIONAL* A team of strategists? Talk about Team Villain all over again.. 12:34 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *Conf* These losers SUCK. This season, I am going season 1 style! Those haters were complaining about how boring I was! YOU ARE BORING, NOT ME, OKAY?! 12:34 Izzynoah12: (Dave) : Hi Alejandro! You were awesome in S3 12:34 VeryUnknownFan: (Chris) The boring people on the same team are the disgusting couple Brickgette, her ex Geoff, the duo from last season Beth and Ella , with nutty Sierra taking the cake 12:34 Coolboy87: (Alejandro) : Why thank you. 12:34 VeryUnknownFan: (those 6 speak) 12:34 Ellafan4evr: (Should Al and Heather be like in the AS finale?) 12:35 Berryleaf: (Bridgette) Disgusting? 12:35 Coolboy87: (I was JUST about to mention that) 12:35 Galtguy64: (Ella) I'm back! This is just wonderful! 12:35 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : Hey, Ella ! Ugh! That feels so weird! 12:35 EasternSky: Sierra Why am I not on the same team as Cody? 12:35 VeryUnknownFan: (Geoff) : It is nice to be back here. But....it....brings back....so many.....memories (flashback to Gidgette making out) 12:35 Berryleaf: (Bridgette) Geoff is disgusting! 12:35 Ellafan4evr: (Heather) : UGH back off TDI freaks 12:36 VeryUnknownFan: (Geoff) : (rolls eyes) Coming rfom the girl who is a philanderer 12:36 Coolboy87: (Alejandro) : Heather my dear, let's just....kiss and make out. 12:36 VeryUnknownFan: (Chris) ENOUGH 12:36 Galtguy64: (Ella) Can't we all just get along? 12:36 Izzynoah12: (Dave) : *conf* Geoff seems sad. I should use that 12:36 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : Oh, ignore me then! Cold, Ella . COLD, LITTLE WHIN0 12:36 Ellafan4evr: (Heather) : ..........sure! 12:36 Galtguy64: (Brick) What's a philanderer? 12:36 VeryUnknownFan: (who are on the floaters? I am on the team page, and it says nothing) 12:36 Coolboy87: (Alejandro) : What? Really? 12:36 EasternSky: (Sierra) Bridgette and Geoff, I heard all about your break up. That will be a good topic for one of my blogs. 12:36 Galtguy64: (Brick) *confessional* On a team with Geoff... How freat. This is going to a fun summer... 12:37 Izzynoah12: (Dave) : Yeah it will Sierra. 12:37 Berryleaf: (Bridgette) You better not write about me on your stupid blog Sierra! 12:37 Coolboy87: (LeShawna, Cody, Jas, Cam, Owen, Max) 12:37 Ellafan4evr: (Heather) : Yay! Fanzilla is here! Oh look! Her stalkee is here too! 12:37 VeryUnknownFan: (Chris) The next team are the people that always make it through the seasons invisible. Leshawna, Cody, Jasmine, Cameron, Owen, and Max. This is.......TEAM FLOATERS (those 6 speak) 12:38 TDfan10: (leshawna) I had gameplay, just not much!! 12:38 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : Look! Can't shut her mouth is here! (Scarlett) : How did she and Max make it further than me? 12:38 Izzynoah12: (Dave) : *laughs* 12:38 TDfan10: (jasmine) It's great to be back!! :) 12:38 VeryUnknownFan: (who is Max?) 12:38 Coolboy87: (sCARLETT) : I. Would've beaten you. 12:38 EasternSky: (Cody) At least I'm not on Sierra's team. That would be a disaster. 12:38 Berryleaf: (Bridgette) Wait, what's the name of my team? 12:38 Galtguy64: (Courtney) Because she wasn't the human shield for a silent genius, maybe? 12:38 Izzynoah12: (Dave) : It's because you are a manipulative villain Scarlett! 12:38 Ellafan4evr: (Heather) : *conf* Ugh! The only person I "like" here is Cody! 12:38 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : I was nicer that season! 12:39 TDfan10: (leshawna) *conf* Ugh. I didn't want to return! Chris had his internes capture me! Next thing I know, I'm here 12:39 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : And anyway Courtney, you are the one who got with Duncan.... 12:39 VeryUnknownFan: (Jo) : (glares at Brick and Bridgette) 12:39 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : And Scott. Yet you have no one. Ha! 12:39 Berryleaf: (Bridgette) What's your problem Jo? 12:39 Galtguy64: (Courtney) *glares* 12:39 Izzynoah12: (Dave) ; *conf* Ugh. Scarlett! I hate her she's so manipulative 12:39 Galtguy64: (Brick) Um- Hi Jo? 12:40 TDfan10: (jasmine) *conf* I hope Shawn is in this season! We could split the money again! 12:40 VeryUnknownFan: (Chris) : Onto the next team. The kickass players are Shawn, Sky, Beardo, Samey, Izzy, and DJ. Look at TEAM POWER PLAYERS 12:40 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *Conf* Ugh! This season is going to be the worst one yet! I'D BETTER NOT LEAVE UNFAIRLY. 12:40 Ellafan4evr: (Heather) : UGH Lestinka! 12:40 Berryleaf: (Sky) Booyah! 12:40 VeryUnknownFan: (those 6 talk) 12:40 Coolboy87: (TDPI wasn't canon here) 12:40 Izzynoah12: (Dave) : Don't listen to her Courtney, she's probably just scheming against you 12:40 Berryleaf: (Samey) Yeah! 12:40 Coolboy87: (Jasmine eliminated Shawn in PI) (scarlett) : Oh shut it, David! (Shawn) : Kick ass players? Heck, yes! 12:40 TDfan10: (leshawna) UGH! Heathah! Mall-shoppin' ponytailed, prom queen *slaps Heather* 12:41 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : Shawn... (Shawn) : Scarlett. How's it been? 12:41 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : YO! *conf* it is good to be back! This could be my season! 12:41 TDfan10: (sorry) 12:41 Izzynoah12: (Dave) : *glares at Scarlett* Shawn! Hey buddy! 12:41 Coolboy87: (Shawn) : Hey Dave, why are you mad at Scarlett again? (Scarlett) : Yeah, exactly! 12:41 Galtguy64: (Ella) Geoff, are you alright? 12:41 Izzynoah12: (Izzy) : Hahaha! Im soo happy! 12:41 EasternSky: (Cameron) It's cool that I'm back, but there are so many unlikable people here. 12:41 Berryleaf: (Samey) I'm taking this season by the horns! 12:41 VeryUnknownFan: (Chris) Onto teh final team. The people that took up the entire seasons they were on are.....Gwucan, MikeMaria, and Scott and B. These are......(says unenthusiastically) The Really......really......really big.....SCREENHOGS (those 6 talk) 12:42 Ellafan4evr: (Heather) : Back off beatbox geek! 12:42 Coolboy87: (B) : *Waves* Hi guys! 12:42 Izzynoah12: (Dave) : She's a backstabbing, lying, little *bleep* 12:42 Berryleaf: (Gwen) What? I'm not a screenhogger! 12:42 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *Rushes to B* Me and B are dating! (B) : *Nods* 12:42 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : EXCUSE ME? Are you and I gonna have a problem? 12:42 Izzynoah12: (Scott) : Is that Courtney? 12:42 Ellafan4evr: (Heather) : WHATEVER! 12:42 Galtguy64: (Courtney) Ew... 12:42 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) :Oh.....HELL NO. Didn't I tell you NOT to put Pencil God Mike on the same team as me on my interview last season? 12:42 Coolboy87: (Shawn) : No she isn't, she tried to change in S2, people like you are not helping her. 12:42 Berryleaf: (Duncan) You totally are Gwen. You're a drama queen. 12:42 Galtguy64: (Courtney) *confessional* Scott... How great... 12:42 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : Hey Beverly! 12:42 Coolboy87: (B) : But Scarlett, you shouldn't be so mean. 12:43 Izzynoah12: (DJ) : Hey Everyone! 12:43 Galtguy64: (Courtney) Hi Scott! 12:43 VeryUnknownFan: (someone needs to RP Mike) 12:43 Coolboy87: (B) : Hey Beardo! *High-fives him* 12:43 Galtguy64: (Ella) DJ! I've missed you! 12:43 Berryleaf: (I'm already 5 people) 12:43 Galtguy64: (I'll be Mike) 12:43 Izzynoah12: (Dave) : I totally forgot about that but I still hate her 12:43 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : (confessional) After Mike and Zoey slandered me for 3 years, I am all for revenge. Mike better watch out this season 12:43 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : Being mean is apart of me. (B) ; *Sighs* We'll work on that. (Scarlett) : No. We won'y. *won't.* 12:43 TDfan10: (leshawna) *conf* My team! There's: Me, the queen, Jasmine, the useful one, Cameron, weak but smart, Cody, weak and stupid, Max, evil stupid weakling, and then there's Owen. Can I quit or switch teams? 12:43 Izzynoah12: (DJ) : Ella ! *runs up to her and kisses her* 12:43 Galtguy64: (Mike) Hey guys! What's going on! Hey- Anne Maria! 12:43 VeryUnknownFan: (Chris) : Okay, enough of that. Let's get to the challenge, so...SHUT UP 12:44 Ellafan4evr: (Heather) : *conf* ARE YOU KIDDING ME? Out of all the TDI freaks you brought back WEIRD GOTH GIRL? 12:44 Berryleaf: (Bridgette) You shut up Chris! 12:44 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : (glares at Mike) Liar 12:44 Galtguy64: (Ella) *is kissed* Oh my.. 12:44 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *Conf* B might meddle with my game-plan. Should I listen to him? 12:44 Izzynoah12: (Scott) : I jate you Courtney! hate* 12:44 Berryleaf: (Gwen) Oh it's Heather. Great... 12:44 Galtguy64: (Mike) But.. I didn't say anything..? 12:44 Coolboy87: (B) : Challenge? Yay. How fun... 12:44 Galtguy64: (Courtney) Well then. 12:44 EasternSky: (Cody) I feel good about myself right now. No Sierra, and I'll play this ... (Sierra) Come here Codykins *Sierra hugs Cody* (Cody) When will it ever end. 12:44 Ellafan4evr: (Heather) : Hey! I wish you were dead right now too! 12:45 Berryleaf: (Gwen) At least she's not on my team. But Courtney should be on the screenhoggers team, not me! 12:45 TDfan10: (leshawna) True dat 12:45 Izzynoah12: (DJ) : I'm soo excited to be competing again! I mean I got second last time! I want to win. 12:45 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : Shut up and stop moaning! 12:45 VeryUnknownFan: (Chris) : Your first challenge is.........to make a Child ren's TV program show. There is a live audience of little child ren waiting for each team to put on a show. You have to make a commercial abotu it, and the commercial will be shown to child ren. Whichever team has the ones they like the most wins, and the worst loses. GO 12:45 Berryleaf: (Gwen) Too bad for you though Heather, because you're going DOWN. 12:45 Ellafan4evr: (Heather) : Ummmm....hey....Cody 12:45 Coolboy87: (B) : Scarlett... (Scarlett) : B... 12:45 EasternSky: (Cody) Gwen, you're now single, so, you wanna go on a date with me. 12:45 Coolboy87: (Shawn) : Hey guys! Let's relax. 12:45 Galtguy64: (Courtney) That should be easy enough! (Brick) Let's do this! Wooo! 12:46 VeryUnknownFan: (should we just skip to the commercials? With 5 teams, it will take forever) 12:46 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : LET'S GO POWER PLAYERS! 12:46 TDfan10: (jasmine) Kids like... princess es 12:46 Coolboy87: (scarlett) : Well, then, Courtney you are leading! (Yes) 12:46 Izzynoah12: (Dave) : Okay Strategists! 12:46 Galtguy64: (Courtney) No way! YOU'RE leading. 12:46 VeryUnknownFan: (an hour later) ~ TDfan10 has taken The Cannon of Shame, don't worry, Chris had made sure they'll have a safe landing... I, uh, hope. ~ 12:46 Coolboy87: (Wait no!) 12:46 VeryUnknownFan: (Not yet) 12:46 TDfan10: (Who is Max, Cody, Cameron, and Owen?) 12:46 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : Wait, DAVE is leading! 12:46 Izzynoah12: (Dave) : Nope! 12:46 VeryUnknownFan: (Ill be Cam) 12:46 Ellafan4evr: (Heather) : ATTENTION TEAM STRATEGISTS! I AM YOUR LEADER AND I WILL KILL ANYONE WHO SAYS OTHERWISE! 12:47 Galtguy64: (Courtney) Why can't I- Look. Heather is volunteering. 12:47 Berryleaf: (Sky) We have to put in superheroes and unicorns. Something for both the guys and the girls 12:47 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *Conf* Gosh, should I listen to- Shut up , Scar! Courtney and Heather are so annoying! 12:47 Izzynoah12: (Dave) : Okay! Heather is leader 12:47 EasternSky: (Cody) Who should lead our team? (Cameron) Maybe I should. 12:47 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : GOOD IDEA! 12:47 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : Courtney said otherwise! 12:47 TDfan10: (Someone do a multi pm mine isn't working) 12:47 VeryUnknownFan: (Jo) Are you kidding me? Your siblings hate you, so NO, you are NOT the leader for a CHILD REN'S CHALLENGE 12:47 Galtguy64: (Courtney) Who here likes kids? 12:47 EasternSky: (Cameron) I do. (Cody) I do. 12:47 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : Courtney you were a CIT, so YOU should lead. 12:47 Ellafan4evr: (Heather) : Of course I am! No one would be a better leader than me! 12:48 VeryUnknownFan: (Geoff) : The boring team, I am the leader. Child ren love me. Especially the child Bridge and I would have had when she was pregnant 12:48 Izzynoah12: (Dave) : *conf* The strats are kinda bossy 12:48 TDfan10: (leshawna) Ummm.. 12:48 Coolboy87: (Shawn) : Come on Power Players! 12:48 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : LET'S DO THIS! 12:48 Galtguy64: (Courtney) I can't leave the production value to YOU. I have to make everything look perfect. So ergo, I can't do everything. 12:48 Izzynoah12: (Izzy) : Yea 12:48 Berryleaf: (Bridgette) Woah Geoff, that's creepy. 12:48 Coolboy87: (Shawn) : We want to make a good commercial, kids like animals it should be about animals! 12:48 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : I'll do the sound in the commercial! 12:48 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : I'll do the costuming then! 12:48 Galtguy64: (Brick) I'm pretty sure Bridgette has never been pregnat? 12:48 EasternSky: (Sierra) Geoff, I accept you being leader, but I was actually on a kids show. So I know what to do here. 12:49 Izzynoah12: (DJ) ; Nice plan Shawn 12:49 Galtguy64: (Ella) This is all yours Geoff! 12:49 EasternSky: (Cody) I'll be leader. 12:49 Galtguy64: (Courtney) I'll make the backdrops! 12:49 Izzynoah12: (Dave) : I'll help Scarlett with the costumes 12:49 TDfan10: (leshawna) No Cody, I will 12:49 Berryleaf: (Sky) I'll make the script for the Power Players 12:49 Ellafan4evr: (Heather) : UGH FINE! But don't think I'm gonna let you be the leader forever! 12:49 EasternSky: (Cody) I'm the best with kids. It should be me. 12:49 VeryUnknownFan: (Geoff) : Who are YOU to tell me about my experiences with my ex of 7 years Brick? Anyways, kids love fluffy costumees, so we all need to dress up 12:50 Berryleaf: (Samey) We know what team you're talking about Sky, you don't have to say it 12:50 Izzynoah12: (who is the leader for the strats) 12:50 Coolboy87: (Alejandro) : *Watching* Ah, this is great. Watching the ladies fight. 12:50 Ellafan4evr: (Courtney, temporarily) 12:50 Izzynoah12: (Dave) ; Yeah ikr (kk) 12:50 Galtguy64: (no...?) 12:50 TDfan10: (leshawna) Okay, we can do the Big Bad Wolf? I dunno. Owen, Cody, Cameron, ya'll pigs. Max be the wolf! Me and Jazzy got costumes 12:50 Coolboy87: ---THE COMMERCIALS ARE STARTING TO BE SHOWN---- 12:50 Berryleaf: (Bridgette) Oh, shut up Al. You can't even tie the know with Heather 12:50 EasternSky: (Cody) I know what kids want to see. 12:50 VeryUnknownFan: (Chris) : It has been an hour, and the child ren are restless. Screenhogs, it is your turn 12:50 Berryleaf: (Gwen) Everybody ready? 12:51 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : Yeah. Let's jam 12:51 Coolboy87: (B) : Yes! I am! 12:51 Berryleaf: (Duncan) Who said you were in charge Gwen? 12:51 Izzynoah12: (Scott) : Sure 12:51 Berryleaf: *the curtains open up* 12:51 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : Just show the clip Gwen 12:51 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : This should be interesting! *watches* 12:52 Coolboy87: (B) : *Dressed as a robot* Oh no. I hurt my head. 12:52 Berryleaf: (Gwen) Okay. *plays the clip* 12:52 Izzynoah12: (Scott) : *sits down and watches* 12:52 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *conf* as if they'd ever accomplish anything with AM on their team! 12:52 Coolboy87: (B) : Hello, Gwen over there! 12:52 Berryleaf: Voice: A long long time ago, in a galaxy far far away there were...Cereal Wars 12:52 EasternSky: (Owen) Will there be food here? 12:52 VeryUnknownFan: (Yes Berry) 12:52 TDfan10: (leshawna) Only if you do good as the pig 12:52 Coolboy87: (B) : That narration isn't even part of the- 12:53 EasternSky: (Owen) Okay, Leshawna. 12:53 Coolboy87: (B) : *Grins* Hello, Robot Gwen. 12:53 Berryleaf: (Gwen) Hello kiddies, do you love cereal? Kid: No, I hate cereal (Gwen) Er...well 12:53 Ellafan4evr: (Heather) : We know this is gonna be horrible, so you might as well not show the whole thing weird goth girl! 12:53 Coolboy87: (B) : Us robots LOVE them! 12:53 VeryUnknownFan: (Mike) : Cereal is the best 12:53 Izzynoah12: (Scott) ; It sure is 12:53 VeryUnknownFan: (Chris) : SHUT UP NON SCREENHOGS 12:54 TDfan10: (jasmine) It's alright 12:54 Ellafan4evr: (Heather) : *glares* 12:54 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : (dances in ceral costume) 12:54 Berryleaf: (Duncan) Good, because Gwen's about as bland as cereal (Gwen) Excuse me? 12:54 Coolboy87: (B) : I mean cereal is healthy! 12:54 Berryleaf: (Duncan) I said... 12:54 EasternSky: (Cody) *moves closer to Gwen* 12:54 Coolboy87: (B) : Watch our show Cereal Wars! 12:54 VeryUnknownFan: (Mike) : Cereal is yummy, yummy is great. Great gives you a bunch of dane moves like Anne Maria 12:54 Berryleaf: (Duncan) GWEN IS ABOUT AS BLAND AS CEREAL 12:55 Coolboy87: *The clip ends* 12:55 TDfan10: (leshawna) BOOOO! 12:55 Berryleaf: Kid: Wow that was terrible. I'm never eating cereal again. 12:55 EasternSky: (Child) BOOOOOOOOOO! 12:55 VeryUnknownFan: (Chris) : Wow......It was alright, but Duncan and Gwen ruined it. Power Players turn 12:55 Ellafan4evr: (Heather) : For once, I agree with her! YOU SUCK! 12:55 Berryleaf: (Sky) *hands everybody a copy of the script* 12:56 EasternSky: (Cody) Gwen, so, you wanna date me? 12:56 Ellafan4evr: (Come on already!) 12:57 Berryleaf: Voice: In a world where superheroes and unicorns are friends... 12:57 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *makes unicorn sounds* 12:57 Berryleaf: Voice: ...we bring you...Toothpaste! Kid: wait wat 12:57 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *makes superhero sounds* ~ Coolboy87 has taken The Cannon of Shame, don't worry, Chris had made sure they'll have a safe landing... I, uh, hope. ~ 12:57 TDfan10: (leshawna) uhh... Floaters, change of plans 12:58 Berryleaf: (Samey) *in a wonder woman outfit* I'm Wonder Woman, and I love Supercorn toothpaste. 12:58 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *makes Wonder Woman sounds* 12:58 EasternSky: (Cody) (Owen) (Cameron) Yes, Leshawna. 12:58 VeryUnknownFan: (Jo) : Corn toothpaste? Yuck 12:58 TDfan10: (leshawna) here's the plan... (in pm) 12:59 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *Everything is Awesome song* 12:59 Galtguy64: (Ella) I love that song! 12:59 Ellafan4evr: (It's candy toothpaste!) 12:59 Berryleaf: (Sky) *has a unicorn horn* I also like Supercorn toothpaste. It gets all the plaque out from your teeth and has an amazing taste! 1:00 VeryUnknownFan: (Chris) : Copyright from that Lego movie. Since I am gonna get sued, the Power Players are not in a good spot 1:00 Ellafan4evr: (And chocolate toothpaste!) 1:00 TDfan10: (jasmine) *looks at contents on the back* THIS IS FAKE (is anyne here?) 1:00 Izzynoah12: (Dave) : *looks at the Power players weirdly* 1:00 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : WAIT A MINUTE! They can't sue you! They can sue me but not you! :D 1:01 Berryleaf: (Sky) Whose idea was it to put in the Lego song? 1:01 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : yours (Beardo) : you made the script 1:01 VeryUnknownFan: (Chris) : It is my show, and we aired it, so yes, they can sue me. FLOATERS TURN ~ Coolboy87 has returned to Pahkitew Island! ~ 1:01 Berryleaf: (Sky) I didn't put the song in! 1:01 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : Yes you did, 1:01 TDfan10: (leshawna) In the beginning, it was black and white 1:01 Izzynoah12: (Dave) : hmm 1:01 Berryleaf: (Samey) Well if you didn't then who did? 1:02 TDfan10: (leshawna) Then suddenly, an explosion came and BOoM! 1:02 Ellafan4evr: (Heather) : *conf* sabotage hehehe 1:02 VeryUnknownFan: (Chris) : ENOUGH power players 1:02 TDfan10: (leshawna) COLOR WAS INVENTED 1:02 Coolboy87: (Did the Strats go?) 1:02 Galtguy64: (nawp) 1:02 Coolboy87: (Shawn) : Darn shame we lost! 1:02 Ellafan4evr: (Yep) 1:02 VeryUnknownFan: Not yet. The PPs did 1:03 Ellafan4evr: (Excuse me, my character did it. Deal with it) 1:03 VeryUnknownFan: (Chris:) So the Floaters are letting Leshawna do all of the work 1:03 TDfan10: (leshawna) From the creators of Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candied Fishtails, TOTAL DRAMA MARKERS. Cool neon colors, plus they golw in the dark 1:03 Coolboy87: (Shawn) : *Conf* I don't really need to be in the season, S1 got me enough money to build my zombie shelter! But it'd be nice to win this time. 1:04 EasternSky: (Cody) With color in this world, everyone can be happy. So buy your Total Drama Markers today. 1:04 Galtguy64: (it's an ad for products or ad for a show?) 1:04 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : Hey wait it was meant to be kids show ad! 1:04 TDfan10: (leshawna) *throws markers to kids in crowd* 1:04 Ellafan4evr: (But wait! It was a remix if that song :P ) 1:04 Izzynoah12: (Dave) : yea! 1:04 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : Oh come on! They should loose! They didn't even listen to you! 1:04 Galtguy64: (Courtney) These are ads for like, markers! 1:04 EasternSky: (Chris) Floaters lose and are going to elimination tonight! 1:05 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING THEM? 1:05 VeryUnknownFan: (Chris) : I like the Yum Yum ad. Nice self promotion, and the kids did not boo it yet. SCREENHOGS TURN 1:05 Ellafan4evr: (Heather) : SERIOUSLY? 1:05 Galtguy64: (Courtney) This is not cool! 1:05 Izzynoah12: (Dave) : conf*: Those Floaters are umm... 1:05 VeryUnknownFan: (Eastern, I am Chris) 1:05 TDfan10: (leshawna) IN YOUR FACE, HEATHER! BOOSH 1:05 Galtguy64: (If you're not Chris, don't speak as him.) 1:05 Ellafan4evr: (Heather) : *conf* But I sabotaged the Powers! HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE? 1:05 VeryUnknownFan: (Chris) : I meant STRATEGISTS 1:05 Berryleaf: (Gwen) We already went 1:05 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : SAY WHA? (Alejandro) : No my best day, sadly. *Not* 1:06 VeryUnknownFan: (Jo) : Hello little child ren. We are.......THE CANDIES (throws candy at the kids) ~ DerpyandDawn has returned to Pahkitew Island! ~ 1:06 Izzynoah12: (Dave) : *throws candy) (derpy hi) 1:06 TDfan10: (leshawna) That's my ad! *tackles Jo and Dave* 1:06 Coolboy87: (sCARLETT) : The Candies are a rock group! And they have their own TV show1 1:06 Galtguy64: (Courtney) The candies love to eat candy! And they also LOVE AMUSEMENT PARKS! *throws out passes to amusement parks* 1:06 EasternSky: (Cody) This is the weirdest day of my life. At least I still have you, Gwen *hugs Gwen* 1:06 Ellafan4evr: (Heather) : *throws candy* 1:07 Coolboy87: (Alejandro) : So tune into our TV show! 1:07 TDfan10: (leshawna) *tackles Heather off stage* 1:07 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : Other wise, no candy for you! 1:07 Galtguy64: (Courtney) And we all know how you LOVE candy, right?! 1:07 VeryUnknownFan: (Jo) : CANDY YUM YUM. I am Lollipop. Tell everyuone who you are Candies 1:07 Coolboy87: (Alejandro) : Candy! Candy! Can...dy! 1:07 TDfan10: (jasmine) Pathetic 1:07 Izzynoah12: (Dave) : You watch the show, you get Candy!! 1:07 DerpyandDawn: (Samey) : This is pathetic 1:07 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : Mmm. 1:07 Ellafan4evr: (Heather) : I am Toffee and I love child ren! 1:07 Berryleaf: (wait is derpy in this episode) 1:07 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *Conf* Samey is pathetic! 1:08 Galtguy64: (Courtney) I am Chocolate Bar and I love sweet little kids who like our show! And I know they love chocolate bars! 1:08 EasternSky: Kid: Boo! I'm never eating candy again. 1:08 Izzynoah12: (Dave) : I am gumball and I love kids! 1:08 TDfan10: (jasmine) *conf* I hOPE I STAY 1:08 Galtguy64: (Courtney) *Confessional* I will never. Eat chocolate. Again. 1:08 Ellafan4evr: Kid: Cool? As long as I get candy! AWESOME! 1:08 Izzynoah12: (Kid): we love candy! 1:08 VeryUnknownFan: (Chris) : Well, the child ren are liking this a lot, and the candy charaters idea is brilliant. Boring people, it is your turn 1:08 Berryleaf: (Bridgette) Okay! We got this 1:08 Coolboy87: (sCARLETT) : Yeah! Borings! 1:08 Galtguy64: (Ella) Let's do this! 1:09 Izzynoah12: (dave) : bye kids! *throw candy* 1:09 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : Those kids sucked. 1:09 EasternSky: (Sierra) I've got this. 1:09 Coolboy87: (B) : *Gasps* Scarlett... 1:09 VeryUnknownFan: (Geoff) : (Brings tree out) 1:09 Ellafan4evr: (Heather) : *conf* I AM COVERED IN TOFFEE! SCREW CANDY! 1:09 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : Shut it B! 1:09 Berryleaf: (Bridgette) Don't blame your loss on the child ren 1:09 Ellafan4evr: by* 1:09 EasternSky: (Cody) Some kid booed you guys. I heard him. 1:09 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : Maybe I shouldn't listen to B. Huh? (Scarlett) : SOME KIDS HATE YOU. 1:09 VeryUnknownFan: (Geoff) : I am the Party Monkey, who likes to hang on trees. They are my monkey family 1:10 Coolboy87: (B) : Scarlett, just relax. Okay? 1:10 Galtguy64: (Ella) I am Sunny Monkey! I love to sing and laugh and make kids feel happy all of the time! *sings a few bars* 1:10 Berryleaf: (Bridgette) I am not a monkey Geoff! 1:10 VeryUnknownFan: (Chris) : EVERYONE BUT BORINGS SHUT UP 1:10 Coolboy87: (B) : Wait, you wouldn't listen to m- 1:10 DerpyandDawn: Berry 1:10 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : Shh! 1:10 EasternSky: (Owen) Where's all the food? 1:10 DerpyandDawn: No Just no 1:10 Coolboy87: Derpy, shut up . 1:10 Ellafan4evr: (Heather) : WhatEVER! 1:10 Coolboy87: (We're trying to RP!) 1:11 DerpyandDawn: I am Bridgette 1:11 Berryleaf: (ik but im subbing for this ep) 1:11 VeryUnknownFan: (Geoff) : (swings over to Brick) What is wrong Buzzcut Monkey? 1:11 Coolboy87: (Yeah, you turned up late.) 1:11 Berryleaf: (you can be her next ep but u were gone at 3:30) 1:11 DerpyandDawn: (Seriously please) 1:11 Galtguy64: (Brick) Some one is bullying me because I stole his doll and now he won't leave me and the doll ALONE. 1:11 Ellafan4evr: (Can you get on with it please? It's been 40 mins) 1:12 VeryUnknownFan: (yaass galt) 1:12 DerpyandDawn: (That isn't my Bridgette >.>) 1:12 Galtguy64: (Brick) But stealing is bad. So I'm conflicted. (lol jayden) 1:12 EasternSky: (Sierra) Here are the scripts. 1:12 Berryleaf: (Bridgette) Don't be conflicted about a bully. 1:12 Izzynoah12: (yea guys we need to do e.2) 1:12 Berryleaf: (Bridgette) Standing up to a bully is good. 1:12 VeryUnknownFan: (Jo) Well the monkey sshould not have messed with a girl and get with a hot ter one on TV 1:12 DerpyandDawn: (Let's hurry I have another rp today) 1:12 Coolboy87: Kid #1: I AM BORED! Kid #2: Waa! I want nice things! 1:13 Ellafan4evr: Kid #3: Lolwut? 1:13 VeryUnknownFan: (Geoff) : Well stealing is wrong, and being a victim is NEVER a good thing. Take a lot of health tests kids 1:13 Galtguy64: (Ella) Relax kids! It's get better! 1:13 EasternSky: (Cameron) The kids are bored. What are you going to do about it? 1:13 Berryleaf: (Bridgette) OH JUST SHUT UP YOU LITTLE WHINERS!!!! 1:13 Coolboy87: Kid #3: What does conflicted mean? And what is a bully? And what is a victim? Kid #5: WAA. MEANIE! 1:13 Izzynoah12: (Dave) : *Gives the kids candy* Here you go. 1:13 Ellafan4evr: (LOL) 1:13 VeryUnknownFan: (Chris) : Kids, choose the winning and losing team 1:13 Berryleaf: (Bridgette) *punches kids* 1:13 DerpyandDawn: (STOP) 1:14 Coolboy87: Kid; I think the candies should loose! 1:14 DerpyandDawn: (What the HELL) 1:14 EasternSky: (Cody) Chris, how old are these kids? 1:14 Coolboy87: Kid: No wait! The mean punching lady! 1:14 Ellafan4evr: (Derpy shut it please. You were late, wait till next ep) 1:14 Berryleaf: Kid: I want the floaters to lose 1:14 Coolboy87: (^) 1:14 VeryUnknownFan: (Chris) : CHOOSE A WINNING AND LOSING TEAM KIDS. F**K 1:14 DerpyandDawn: (That's so OOC) 1:14 Coolboy87: Kid #4: Those candy people think we're dumb! 1:14 Izzynoah12: Kid: yea they were bad. *eats candies* 1:15 Ellafan4evr: (True but wait) 1:15 Coolboy87: Kid #5: The one with the bull(as in bully) was fun...I think? 1:15 Berryleaf: Kid: Screw your candy! *throws candy everywhere* 1:15 Coolboy87: Kid #6: No! The candy was nice! The mean punching lady should! Kid #7: Bye mean punching person! 1:15 Berryleaf: (Bridgette) I'm not mean... 1:15 Izzynoah12: (the kid i said didn't like the dloatersd) 1:15 Ellafan4evr: (Heather) : You're gonna love this! *throws cookies* 1:15 EasternSky: Kid #8: The candies should lose. I'm never eating candy again. 1:15 Berryleaf: (Bridgette) Oh no...what have I done? 1:15 VeryUnknownFan: (Chris) : Winners are teh Boring people, and the losers aree the Floaters. Vote a floater out. 1:15 Berryleaf: *Bridgette runs off* 1:15 EasternSky: (Sierra) Wait! 1:15 Coolboy87: Kid: But I thought the candies lost? ~ TDfan10 has returned to Pahkitew Island! ~ 1:16 Galtguy64: (Ella) We won?! *claps* 1:16 Coolboy87: Kid: *Shrugs* 1:16 EasternSky: (Sierra) I'm quitting the game! 1:16 Galtguy64: (Brick) Bridgette, wait! 1:16 Ellafan4evr: (Heather) : UGH! I'm on a team of losers! 1:16 Berryleaf: (Bridgette) *hears brick and runs faster* 1:16 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : WAIT. What?! Ooh. Dramatic! Ha, one looser down and I didn't do a thing! (b) ; Do we allow quitting/ (Shawn) : This season I think so? 1:17 VeryUnknownFan: (Chris) : You are not allowed to quit Sierra 1:17 Galtguy64: (quitting is allowed this year) 1:17 VeryUnknownFan: =Elimination ceremony= 1:17 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : Guess not. 1:17 Izzynoah12: (Dave) : Hey Cameron and Cosy can i speak to you privately 1:17 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *watches elimination* 1:17 DerpyandDawn: (Samey) : :/ 1:17 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *Does the same* You know, Beardo, I kinda miss the Brainiacs... 1:17 EasternSky: (Sierra) If I can't be on Cody's team that I won't play at all. I'm quitting. 1:17 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : Yeah.... 1:17 Coolboy87: (B) : *Watches away from Scarlett* 1:17 Berryleaf: (Samey) Well at least we're not ufe 1:18 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : You don't think I am mean do you? 1:18 TDfan10: (leshawna) *conf* Me and Cody did everything. If one of us goes then... pfft 1:18 Berryleaf: (Sky) Yeah...because I know who I'd be voting for... 1:18 Coolboy87: (B) : Well you are, Scarlett. 1:18 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : Well, that doesn't mean I'll never forgive you... 1:18 VeryUnknownFan: (Chris) : I only have Jasmine and Leshawna's vote. You are not allowed to quit Sierra 1:18 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *Conf* I am SO voting him off! (Scarlett) : Wow. Beardo, that was nice... 1:19 Ellafan4evr: (Heather) : Hey losers! You better be happy I didn't send you home this week! *watches elimination* (Beardo) : thanks.... 1:19 VeryUnknownFan: (PM ME YOUR VOTES) 1:19 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : Don't tell B but I'll try and get him out. 1:19 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : I'll just ignore you girlie (Beardo) : WHAT? 1:20 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : Yes! Nice, Beardo! Wai-Aw, shush! 1:20 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : Ummmm ok! 1:20 Coolboy87: (B) : Hey Beardo! What's new? 1:20 Izzynoah12: (Dave) : *Conf* Ugh. I hope Owen is eliminated! 1:20 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : UHHH UH UH 1:20 VeryUnknownFan: (SERIOSULY. iF i DO NOT HAVE VOTES IN 2 MINUTES i WILL MAKE A DECISION SOLELY OFF OF jAS AND lESHAWNA'S VOTES) 1:21 Coolboy87: (B) : Beardo are you sure you are okay? 1:21 Izzynoah12: (hold up) 1:21 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *whispers to B* 1:21 VeryUnknownFan: ... 1:21 Ellafan4evr: PEOPLE, VOTE ALREADY 1:21 Coolboy87: (B) : Oh...Crepe. 1:22 Izzynoah12: (i don't think eastern knows how to) 1:22 VeryUnknownFan: (Chris) : I have three votes. 3 more need to vote 1:22 Izzynoah12: (ill vote for him) 1:22 Coolboy87: (B) : Scarlett, I am breaking up with you. 1:22 Galtguy64: (eastern you vote by PM.) 1:22 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *Starts to sob* 1:23 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *starts to sob too* I'M SORRY! I had to tell him! He's my friend! 1:23 Izzynoah12: (did eastern pm u vuf) 1:23 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *In conf, still sobbing* THIS IS THE FANS FAULT. I WANTED TO MAKE YOU GUY-UGH! I DON'T CARE WHAT ANYONE THINKS! I. AM. GOING. EVIL. Just not gonna show it. *Cackles* 1:23 VeryUnknownFan: (Chris(: The ones safe are Cody, Cameron, Leshawna, and Jasmine 1:23 EasternSky: All three of my characters voted. 1:23 Coolboy87: (B) : *Frowns, holds up a sign* I feel horrid... 1:23 Ellafan4evr: (Heather) : *conf* Whiny losers.... 1:24 DerpyandDawn: (Samey) : Beardo! Why would you meddle like that! (CONF: He has to try a LITTLE harder if he wants a chance with me ~ TDS toryWriter has returned to Pahkitew Island! ~ 1:24 VeryUnknownFan: (Chris) : Jasmine, Leshawna, Cameron and Cody are safe. Max and Owen are the bottom 2, and we have a tie. Should I get rid of both? 1:24 Berryleaf: (Sky) Yes (Gwen) Do it! 1:24 Izzynoah12: (Dave) : yes owen is gone! 1:24 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : I wasn't meddling! Scarlett told me and I had no choice but to tell B because he's my friend and I'm sorry and..... 1:25 Coolboy87: (Shawn) : But, you made her cry. 1:25 EasternSky: (Cody) Do it. 1:25 Coolboy87: (B) : Beardo did the right thing. 1:25 VeryUnknownFan: (Chris) : Since I got no objections for a double leiminations, head to the lameosine Owen and Max. Get to steppin 1:25 Ellafan4evr: (Heather) : F**k you Owen! 1:25 Berryleaf: (Duncan) Yes! 1:25 Coolboy87: (B) : I guess, I'll just go back to communicating via sign. 1:25 Ellafan4evr: (Duncan and Owen are friends) 1:26 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : YESS. The GREMLIN is GONE. WOOHOO 1:26 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *Sniffs* Well, I don't need a man anyway, so B, the time was nice while it lasted. 1:26 EasternSky: (Sierra) *sighs* *walks into Lame-o-sine* 1:26 Izzynoah12: (Dave) : *conf* yes! Owen is gone! Thnks to me convincing Cam and Cody! 1:26 Coolboy87: (B) : *Grabs Sierra* 1:26 Berryleaf: (Duncan) Oh I mean..not Owen 1:26 Coolboy87: (B) : Stop trying to quit. 1:26 VeryUnknownFan: (Chris) : You are contractually stuck here Sierra. Who will be gone next. Tune in enxt time on TOTAL DRAMA RETURN OF THE STARS 1:26 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *Conf* B trying to make jealous. It is not working! And wait, I am NOT going evil, I am on a team of villains, like it'd be noticeable! And fans, I do not care about you. I am being myself! *Mumbles* Believe it or not I used to have insecuri-WHY IS THIS ON? 1:26 EasternSky: (Owen) Why did you vote me out! Everyone loves me. 1:26 VeryUnknownFan: (Owena nd Max are droven off in limo) 1:26 Ellafan4evr: (Heather) : *conf* Oh Owen.....from 1st place to last.....how unfortunate! 1:26 VeryUnknownFan: =END EPISODE= Category:Blog posts